


like a haunted house (i'm not free at all)

by lonelier_version_of_you



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Fix-it fic, Gen, Henrik is not having a fun time to say the least, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Character Death, Somewhat Graphic Descriptions of Roxanna MacMillan's Murder, because I love Henrik but he should really be having a breakdown right now, because let's be honest that deserves its own warning tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelier_version_of_you/pseuds/lonelier_version_of_you
Summary: He sees John later that day.-vaguely AU fic set at some point after John's suicide.





	like a haunted house (i'm not free at all)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying around with concepts for how Henrik's inevitable (realistically speaking) breakdown might go, and this was part of one of those fics. I don't think I'll ever finish the fic this was from, but I'm actually quite proud of this particular bit, and I think it stands on its own pretty well.
> 
> the fic this was originally from had Johnrik and Hexanna but it's not too explicit here, so I tagged it as Gen as well as F/M and M/M because you could really read it however you wanted to.
> 
> title is from Haunted House by Florence and the Machine.

He sees John later that day.

It's not like a hallucination, not really, but out of the corner of his eye, for a second, he catches a glimpse of the man he loved so dearly, and for even less than a second, he _almost_ thinks it’s really John.

Henrik turns in the other man’s direction, despite knowing that this ‘John’ is a figment of his own imagination.

John’s gone, now, and Henrik tries his best to carry on as normal for the rest of the day.

When Henrik gets back home from work, John shows up in his peripheral vision again, and stays for a few seconds this time.

Once again, though, when Henrik turns to look straight at him, John disappears.

-

That night, he dreams of Roxanna.

He dreams of her trapped in her own mind, in the same position that she wanted to save her mother from all those years ago. He dreams of her finally having a way to communicate, only to have her life taken away from her immediately afterwards. He dreams of her having to lie there and watch while she’s killed.

He wakes in a cold sweat, shaking and yelling _stop, stop, John, please, no_ before he realises he was dreaming.

(He was dreaming.

Roxanna wasn’t so lucky.)


End file.
